


Can You Keep a Secret?

by Ash573



Series: Secrets [3]
Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash573/pseuds/Ash573
Summary: When Eugene meets Jesse at the fall banquet and dares Jesse to fence him, he doesn't expect to be invited into Jesse's life, or find out his secrets either.Or: all the behind the scenes Eugesse that was happening during the end of Secrets and In the Open
Relationships: Jesse Coste/Eugene Labao
Series: Secrets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958377
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I gave in because I wanted to write this so bad, but also I've never written Eugesse so we'll see how this goes. Also!! This chapter takes place during the last two chapters of Secrets. (I'll give the corresponding chapters each time I post.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

“Jesse, have you met Eugene? He’s one of our team’s reserves,” Seiji said.

Eugene turned at the sound of his name. He saw Seiji walking up to him with Jesse Coste. Jesse was dressed in a perfectly fitted suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes. 

“Uh, hello,” Eugene said. He gave a confused glance towards Jesse, not really sure what to say, but then he saw Seiji. Seiji never allowed much emotion to show through on his face, but Eugene could tell he was nervous now. “Seiji, are you alright, bro?”

“I’m fine but did you see where Nicholas went?” Seiji asked. His eyes were already darting around.

Eugene shook his head. He’d been trying to talk with his date, Ander, but was getting nowhere, so he hadn’t seen where Nick had gone. “Sorry, man.”

Seiji left with a quick nod, leaving Eugene and Ander alone with Jesse. Eugene was about to try to come up with some topic for small talk they could all engage in when Ander nudged his shoulder. “I’m gonna go get some food.”

Eugene nodded. He could see the relief in Ander’s eyes when he got up and left. The banquet was going fine but Eugene could not have asked a more boring guy to come with him.

But in Eugene’s defense Ander had seemed cool in his gym class. They both liked to wrestle so they had plenty to talk about then, but it seemed here, or anywhere outside of wrestling, Ander was rather uninterested in Eugene. Though why Ander even agreed to go to a fancy fencing banquet in the first place was beyond Eugene. 

Ander left, but Eugene didn’t think he’d be rushing back. 

Then Eugene realized his dilemma. Now that Ander was gone... he was left alone with Jesse. 

Jesse was standing there, crossing his arms and frowning at his father making small talk with Coach Williams.

“You can sit if you want, bro,” Eugene said. “They’ll probably talk for a while.”

Jesse rolled his eyes but sat down in the chair next to Eugene. He was still scowling in the direction of his father as if he was counting the seconds he could leave. Eugene figured Jesse didn’t want to associate with Kings Row. “He’s probably arranging for another practice for me,” Jesse said, ignoring Eugene entirely. 

Eugene took the time to study Jesse. He hadn’t seen Jesse since he’d arrived at Kings Row to fence Seiji. Eugene hadn’t heard everything between them, but he heard enough to come to the conclusion that Jesse Coste was there to try and force Seiji to come back to Exton. 

Eugene didn’t think Jesse had any sort of a shot at doing such. Seiji, though definitely not a naturally team oriented person like Eugene, was adapting to Kings Row and Eugene didn’t think Seiji was the type to be bullied into returning somewhere else he didn’t want to go. 

Eugene was about to pull out his phone, but then Jesse turned to Eugene and cocked his head. “Are you someone’s date?” Jesse asked.

“Uh, no,” Eugene said. “I’m a reserve.”

Jesse eyed him up and down. “I figured.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Eugene asked, crossing his arms. “You haven’t even seen me fence.” He raised his brows, challenging Jesse.

“Your build most likely slows down your fencing,” Jesse explained, setting his phone down. 

“Interesting theory. Then I guess we’ll have to fence whenever your father plans your next visit,” Eugene said. 

“Why would I waste my time fencing a reserve?” Jesse asked. His voice indicated that he genuinely didn’t see the point in fencing anyone below him, but when he was number one in the division, there was no way to go but down. 

“Maybe because you can learn different styles of techniques from every fencer?” Eugene asked as if it was obvious. In every sport he played, it was practice that helped him improve. No one fencer was the same. But Jesse still didn’t look convinced so Eugene decided it wasn’t worth trying to talk reason into this arrogant boy from Exton. “But I don’t want to fence you either, it was just a suggestion.”

Jesse’s eyebrows arched as he laughed. “You don’t want to fence me?”

Eugene laughed. Jesse had taken that bait easier than he expected. “Not really.”

Jesse scoffed. “Are you scared I’ll beat you? You do know my rank, don’t you?” He said it with a smug smile. It was a smile different than Robert’s slightly, not as harsh, and more mischievous. 

Eugene rolled his eyes. How did he get wrapped up in this hypothetical situation of fencing Jesse again? He sighed and said, “Look, you don’t need another reason to be arrogant, but you would win. I mean, you’ve been training since you were a kid, right?”

Eugene remembered Seiji telling them about Jesse once. Jesse and Seiji were on the same level from years and years of practice. Eugene, on the other hand, had wanted to divide his time. He loved too many sports to fully dedicate his time to just one. But he’d also been lucky to have the option. He wondered if Robert ever gave Jesse any. It felt like too personal a question to ask him though. 

Jesse nodded. “As soon as I could walk,” he said as if it were obvious. “And I’m not arrogant.”

Eugene laughed again. He thought that at the very least Jesse was self aware. “Are you kidding? You were just talking about your ranking.”

Jesse frowned a little, but he composed his face quickly enough. “I was just supporting my argument that I would beat you.”

“I think you’re underestimating how competitive I am,” Eugene said.

“You’re serious?” Jesse asked. 

He nodded. Eugene realized Jesse was more interesting to talk to than Ander, who still hadn’t reappeared. 

“I’m competitive too,” Jesse said. “I don’t usually take an interest in reserves, but I guess I’ll make an exception.”

Eugene laughed again at Jesse's arrogance. But Jesse had actually agreed to fence him... which was strange. He figured it was a losing battle. 

Jesse handed his phone to Eugene. “I’ll let you know when I come to Kings Row next. That way you can be prepared to fence me.”

Eugene typed in his number and put a string of emojis next to his name.

He handed it back to Jesse, who scoffed at the emojis, but didn’t change them. All he said was, “I look forward to putting an end to our competition next time.”

Eugene nodded. Robert Coste was walking towards them, not even noticing Eugene. Jesse stood when his father came and they left the table together. 

Eugene watched as Jesse left and the realization of their conversation came over him. How on earth had he convinced Jesse Coste to fence him?

Eugene didn’t know what to make of Jesse but for some reason he was more intrigued by him than anything else. He hadn’t expected that in the least. Seiji never spoke of him positively when he did mention Jesse. 

___________________

On the bus ride home, Ander was asleep in the seat across the aisle from Eugene. They had talked a little afterwards, both of them coming to the natural agreement to just remain friends. 

Eugene was about to pass out when he heard a sound coming from his phone. It was a text from a random number. 

**My father said I’d be able to come to Kings Row next week. I would start training if I were you** . 

Eugene knew it had to be Jesse. It took a great amount of arrogance for it to bleed through a text but Jesse had managed it perfectly. He put in Jesse's contact and added emojis next to his name before crashing for the rest of the bus ride back to Kings Row. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this can get your mind off the election, if you're in the US, because fuuuck I am nervous 
> 
> (also this chapter takes place right around chapter 1/chapter 2 of In the Open)

“Jesse, wake up,” Marcel, his roommate at Exton, said as he shook him awake. “Shit, this is not good.”

Marcel was scrolling through his phone. 

“What is it?” Jesse groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He grabbed the phone from Marcel’s hand and his eyes scanned over the page. It was an article about his father. An affair. 

Jesse felt his hands go numb as he read the entirety of the article. No. Fuck, this was not good. If some scandal got leaked about his father… the Coste name would be ruined. All of his efforts to reach the Olympics, all of his efforts to make his father proud would be for nothing. If the rumor spread for too long, he’d be an embarrassment, a reminder of a fencing scandal that he really had nothing to do with. Jesse hadn’t ever had to face this kind of embarrassment before. He was always in the center of attention, attention he wanted, because of his name and his talent.

But before Jesse let himself panic, he read it over again. Whoever wrote this article was an idiot. There was no evidence of anything, only speculation from sixteen years ago. Jesse would just need to talk to his father about this and it would be fine. It would all blow over in a week. 

“How did you find this article?” Jesse asked Marcel before shoving the phone away.

“Aster sent it to the team group chat,” Marcel said. “I just read it and Jesse, I am so sorry.”

Jesse could only nod at first. Him and Marcel were good friends, Jesse wouldn’t have been able to stand living with him as a roommate if they weren’t, but they weren’t best friends either. Jesse was not about to admit to him how nervous this stupid article made him. Jesse was able to keep his composure. “It’s fine,” he said, beginning to go about his morning routine like usual. “My father and his lawyers will take care of it. There’s no actual evidence in that article.”

Marcel nodded. 

“I’m going to call my father,” Jesse said and Marcel took the hint to leave Jesse to talk with his father privately. 

Once he was gone, Jesse grabbed his own phone and saw that his father had already tried to call him. Jesse called him back. Everything was going to be fine, Jesse told himself. His father would tell him it was all just a misunderstanding and that the article was completely false.

“Jesse?” his father answered the phone. 

“I assume you already saw the article,” Jesse said, crossing his arms and looking around his now empty dorm room. 

“Yes, that’s why I’m calling, Jesse. Don’t worry about it. I already have my lawyers trying to contact the publisher.”

“Good,” Jesse said. “So it will get taken down?” He began making his bed as they talked, trying to calm himself down.

“Of course,” his father assured him. 

“How could they write that? Everything in that article was speculation,” Jesse exclaimed. 

His father was silent for a moment. “The article is entirely false, Jesse. There is no need to worry.”

Jesse nodded but hesitated. There was something off about his father’s voice. There was doubt somewhere in there. Maybe nervousness. Jesse couldn’t tell exactly. But his father wouldn’t lie about this. There was no possible way he had an affair. His parents had been married for twenty years and they were a perfect family. 

“How is Mom?” Jesse asked. Jesse thought about how the news wouldn’t only impact his career but their family as well. 

“She’s fine. She is talking with the lawyers right now too. I have to go, Jesse, but I wanted to speak to you before school.”

Jesse hesitated again. He’d been expecting an explanation from his father about the story in the article, but his father hadn’t spoken about it. But Jesse couldn’t ask him if the article was true. Of course it wasn’t.

“Let me know when you’ve worked everything out,” Jesse said, already hovering his thumb over the end button.

“Of course, Jesse,” his father assured. "Have a good day. I won’t be attending training today, but practice hard with the team.”

“Yes, Father,” Jesse said and ended the call, letting out a sigh. He fell back on the bed he’d just straightened up. He couldn’t quite shake the thought of his father’s voice sounding strange. 

Jesse distracted himself with getting ready. Class began in thirty minutes and he typically spent the mornings with Marcel and the twins, but he couldn’t bring himself to text them back, so he took his time.

The last thing he wanted to do was reveal to them he was nervous about the article or snap at them. 

Jesse was tying his tie when his phone rang again. He didn’t bother checking the number on his phone. He figured it was either his father again or his mother and he didn’t want to talk to either of them. Jesse answered the call and pressed it against his ear. 

“What?” He demanded in a harsh, clipped tone. 

“Oh shit, sorry, bro, didn’t realize I caught you at a bad time. I just—”

Jesse saw the contact information when he took the phone from his ear. “Eugene?” Jesse asked. It had been a week since the banquet and they hadn’t texted since. 

“Yeah?” Eugene said, hesitant. 

“Why are you calling me?” Jesse asked. He could have said it nicer, he realized in hindsight. 

Jesse hadn’t meant to take his anger about his father out on Eugene of all people. He expected it would have probably been Marcel or one of the twins during fencing practice or maybe one of his teachers. 

“Look, I know this is weird cause we aren’t close or anything,” Eugene began, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry about the article. I was just going to text you, but it felt too personal to text so I called.” 

His voice sounded genuine as he explained it all and he didn’t seem annoyed at Jesse’s attitude, which was odd. 

Jesse hesitated. On any other day he would’ve just hung up on Eugene, but Jesse felt calmer now than he had only moments ago and he still had fifteen minutes before class. 

“You saw the article?” Jesse asked finally. 

“Yeah,” Eugene said, pity obvious in his voice. “It’s just cause, uh, I keep up on fencing news and your father went to Kings Row.” 

Jesse never had anyone pity him before. He hadn’t had a reason for it though either. Jesse was a top ranked fencer, the son of Robert coste, and the team captain at Exton. He wasn’t exactly sure how to take the pity in Eugene’s voice. 

“Well thanks for letting me know how much gossip is going to be spreading at a school I don’t even attend,” Jesse snapped. 

“I could do damage control if you’d like,” Eugene suggested. He didn’t seem phased by Jesse’s attitude. 

“Damage control?” Jesse asked. How was this boy not furious with Jesse by now? If he’d been so blatantly rude to Marcel or the twins, they would have hung up by now.

“I’m usually the one who can make a rumor spread like wildfire, but in this case, it spread by itself,” Eugene explained, “But if I tell people to stop talking about it, they’ll listen to me.”

Jesse was quick to note the confidence Eugene spoke with. “I didn’t think you were the popular type,” Jesse said. But in all honesty, if memory served Jesse correct, he could see why Eugene was popular. Eugene was an easy talker and he seemed nice enough, and he was attractive too… Jesse stopped his train of thought. 

“I wouldn’t say popular, but I know a lot of different people from different sports,” Eugene said. 

“So that’s why you’re only a reserve,” Jesse retorted. 

“You’re the one who wants to fence me,” Eugene said. Jesse could almost imagine the stupid smile on his face. 

But Jesse thought back to what Eugene was offering. It was strange to get a call from a boy he’d only met once, but he seemed honest enough. 

“Why are you offering to do this? You hardly know me,” Jesse said, crossing his arms even though he knew Eugene couldn’t see him.

“I figured you wouldn’t be likely to come back if you thought rumors about your father were going around.”

“How considerate,” Jesse said, though he wasn’t entirely sure if he meant it sarcastically or not. “But you do know you just admitted to wanting to fence me, don’t you?” 

Eugene laughed over the phone but something about it still made Jesse blush. “I never said that. But a deal is a deal.”

“Fine, you can do your damage control,” Jesse agreed. “But if I hear any rumor while I’m there, I will personally hold you accountable.”

Eugene laughed at his threat, which annoyed Jesse, but he ignored it. Eugene was taking his mind off everything which was all that mattered.

“I just can’t believe those stupid reporters really thought they could get away with writing such bullshit,” Jesse began ranting, his voice getting loud again, “the article was complete nonsense, and still it’s going to cause a disaster.”

“Yeah, I read the article and there’s no basis to it. If nothing else comes out, the rumor might just fade,” Eugene suggested.

Jesse nodded, forgetting Eugene wasn’t there. Jesse knew Eugene was right, that hopefully everything would blow over in a few days after the article was debunked, but his father’s reaction to the article made Jesse hesitate… His father had sounded nervous for a moment and he never sounded like that. Something was there that he wasn’t telling Jesse. 

Jesse wanted to believe his father, there was no reason not to trust him. It was only instinct that Jesse was going off of. 

“I hope you’re right,” Jesse said. He thought about his plans to go back to Kings Row. “Has the fencing team at Kings Row already heard about the article?”

“Probably, but I don’t know,” Eugene said. “But Coach Williams won’t let us talk about it, I know that. She respects your father and she wouldn’t have any rumors going around. My guess is that if anyone mentions it, they’ll be doing suicides until their legs go numb.”

“Good,” Jesse said. He knew he liked Coach Williams. Jesse wondered if Seiji knew. Maybe Seiji would deny the article too. He knew Jesse’s father well enough to know he’d never have an affair. But him and Seiji hadn’t been on good terms for months.

“So are you still planning on coming to Kings Row?” Eugene asked.

“I suppose,” Jesse said. He smiled, satisfied that Eugene had now admitted twice that he wanted to fence Jesse. “Have you been practicing for me?”

“I’m not practicing for  _you_ , you arrogant ass. But yeah I’m practicing. I’m even fencing against Nick, who happens to be a left handed fencer like you.”

“Really?” Jesse asked. He hadn’t known there was another left handed fencer at Kings Row. One that Seiji could train with. 

“Yep. And he’s fast too,” Eugene said.

Jesse was about to respond when he glanced at the clock on his nightstand and realized he only had a few minutes to get to class. “Shit. I’ve gotta go, Gene. I mean, Eugene.”

Eugene laughed and Jesse rolled his eyes. “You can call me Gene, bro. But are you sure you’re okay about the rumor and everything?”

Jesse scoffed. For a moment, he wondered what Eugene would say if he told him how strange his father was acting. “I’m fine. It’s not a good enough reason for me to avoid Kings Row, so I suppose I’ll still let you fence me.”

Eugene laughed. “ _Let_ me fence you? Nope, now you owe me a match since I’m cleaning up the rumor for you at Kings Row. You’re welcome.”

Jesse groaned, but part of him wanted to fence Eugene now. “Goodbye, Gene.” He ended the call, but stared for a moment longer at Eugene’s contact and the stupid emojis next to it. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering this CRITICAL detail, these are the emojis Eugene typed next to his name: 🤺 🏆 🥇 💪🏽
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Eugene got a call from Jesse right after class. Eugene waved back at Chad and Julian, letting them know he’d be leaving for fencing. 

He pressed his phone to his ear. “Hey, Jesse.”

“Gene, your directions suck,” Jesse said with a loud huff of breath. 

Eugene laughed. “You’re here already?” 

“Yes, but I’m lost. I’m staring at a forest right now and none of the buildings around me are the salle. When I asked you for directions yesterday, I was expecting them to be correct.”

Eugene laughed again, the annoyance in Jesse’s voice was amusing for some reason. 

“This isn’t a laughing matter, Gene,” Jesse said, “I don’t want to be late. There aren’t bears in these forests are there?”

“Calm down. You’re not going to be late and there’s probably no bears,” Eugene said. 

“Probably?” Jesse repeated. 

Eugene decided it was best not to answer his question. “Hold on. I’m gonna look at the directions I sent you.” 

He went back through their texts and read his messages. “Oh. Oops,” Eugene said. Jesse just groaned again. “I meant to text left but I told you to take a right turn at the cafeteria instead.”

Eugene realized he was probably fortunate that Jesse didn’t know of his reputation for pranks, since he’d pulled something like this on Nick on his first day. Nick had gotten over it and they were best friends now, but Eugene was under no illusion Jesse would be so forgiving.

“Great. I have no idea where the cafeteria is now. Last time I came here they led me to the salle.” 

Eugene rolled his eyes. “Just stay there and I’ll come find you. Okay?” He had a good idea of where Jesse was in relation to the salle. 

“Okay,” Jesse said. 

“Alright, bye-,” Eugene started to hang up. 

“Wait,” Jesse said, “just stay on the phone until I see you. If I get eaten alive by bears, I want you as a witness so you’ll feel bad for giving me shitty directions.”

“I’d feel a little bad but damn, you’re demanding.”

“I just don’t want to get even more lost. I am not familiar enough with this school,” Jesse said the last part with a hint of distaste. Eugene knew he wasn’t a supporter of Seiji going to Kings Row, but he hadn’t realized just how much he disliked the idea.

“Wasn’t this your dad’s school?” Eugene said, walking closer to where the salle was and where Jesse should be. 

“Yes. But I don’t want to talk about him.”

Eugene was momentarily confused but then he remembered his last conversation with Jesse. “Oh, right. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Wait, Gene, I see you.”

Eugene looked up and near the edge of Kings Rows School grounds was a forest with Jesse standing in front of it. He looked so out of place in his crisp white Exton uniform and his fencing bag hung over his shoulder. Eugene and Jesse hung up and Eugene walked up to Jesse. Jesse was crossing his arms. “Where is your fencing bag?”

Eugene realized then that in his rush to answer Jesse’s call right after class, he’d forgotten to go by his dorm and get it. “I forgot it, but it’s fine. I’ll take you to the salle and get it later. Coach will probably want to meet with you before anyways to talk about practice.”

“Or about the news article,” Jesse said, staring at his phone.

“She’s already told us to not say a word. And I did as promised with damage control, so you’re welcome.”

“Good,” Jesse retorted. “Our fencing match is still on the line.”

Eugene rolled his eyes. Jesse was arrogant to a fault, but Eugene guessed he had somewhat of a right to be. He was first in his division, though Jesse hadn’t failed to bring it up.

They walked up to the salle and Jesse turned to Eugene before entering. “Thank you. We can fence our match after practice.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Eugene said, waving goodbye as he left to get his fencing bag. 

___________________

Jesse was talented. Watching Jesse fence during practice made Eugene only more sure of what he was already thinking. Jesse had mostly fenced with Harvard and Seiji, or was helping Coach with demonstrations, so Eugene didn’t have time to fence Jesse, and Jesse was aware of it too. 

Eugene caught Jesse glancing at him every once in a while in between matches. 

At the end of practice, everyone filtered out but Eugene and Jesse. 

Eugene was readjusting his glove when Jesse walked over to him. Even after an hour and a half of fencing and drills, Jesse’s hair was perfectly in place and he didn’t even look exhausted.

Eugene hadn’t explicitly thought about how attractive Jesse was before, but it seemed more than clear now. But everyone found Jesse Coste attractive in some way, Eugene figured. 

“Are you ready to fence?” Jesse asked Eugene.

Eugene nodded, ignoring any trace of his thoughts continuing. 

“Yeah,” Eugene said. He wasn’t nervous like he usually was before matches with new opponents. He didn’t know if it was because he knew he was going to lose to Jesse Coste or because he didn’t necessarily see Jesse as an opponent. 

Jesse was fast. Eugene tried to adapt quickly but Jesse got his first hit. Jesse’s agility and technique were a terrifying match, and Jesse knew it too. Even behind his mask, Eugene could see Jesse’s calm blue eyes. The pacing of the match was fast, faster than what Eugene was used to. The only way he was able to keep up was because of his time practicing with Nick. Nick was the only fencer that could have prepared Eugene to fence Jesse. 

Before Nick, Eugene had never continuously practiced with someone left-handed and rarely was someone as fast. Despite Eugene being more muscular, he could run fast. But against Jesse, whose lean body and years of professional training, Eugene was bound to lose. 

Jesse got another hit on his shoulder and the score became 13-4. Jesse parried Eugene’s next attack and quickly found a way through Eugene’s defense, landing another hit. 

The final hit came a few attacks after, and Eugene realized it a moment too late. Jesse was amazing. 

It was a shame someone so arrogant could be that good. 

Jesse took off his mask and smiled a perfect smile, like a smile he’d practiced for an award, but his eyes were more mischievous. “I told you I would beat you,” Jesse said.

“And I never doubted it,” Eugene said, returning the smile and extending his hand. “It was fun.”

Jesse nodded. He took Eugene’s hand. “It was actually. I would fence you again, I suppose.”

Eugene’s eyebrows rose.

“But only if you fix that bent arm of yours. It’s not proper technique. But it’s improved since the last time I came to Kings Row.”

“You were watching me last time?”

Jesse shrugged as if it was nothing but his pale skin didn’t hide the blush across his cheeks. “I was watching everyone, just in case Coach wanted me to fence anyone after Seiji. Though I don’t remember Nick being as fast.” 

“Nick’s been training a lot more now than before,” Eugene explained. He knew Nick and Seiji were always making time to fence and going to the salle in the morning. 

“Is he training with Seiji?” Jesse asked. His arms were crossed and he seemed to be looking past Eugene, like he was concentrating on something. 

Eugene nodded.

“That’s odd. Seiji isn’t the type to help other fencers practice. The only person he spent time with was me.”

Eugene wasn’t exactly sure how to respond, but he made an effort. “Well, Nick and Seiji are roommates and stuff so they’re getting along.”

Jesse nodded, walking towards the bench where he had set his fencing bag. He took off his glove and set his mask down.

“Is Nick the fastest fencer on your team?” Jesse asked. 

“Definitely. Though don’t tell Seiji I said that,” Eugene said with a smirk. 

Jesse briefly laughed but his mouth returned to a frown. He was definitely thinking about something. “Is Nick faster than me?”

Why was Jesse asking so many questions about Nick? But he could tell Jesse wasn’t going to let it go without an answer. Eugene hesitated and thought about it. Jesse was incredibly fast but Eugene’s instinct told him Nick was faster. Eugene hadn’t realized it immediately because the first time they’d fenced, Nick was too panicked to really demonstrate his abilities, but since then, Nick was faster. Even when Coach assigned him drills with tennis balls, he’d hit them almost instantly. 

Eugene nodded. 

Jesse scowled first at Eugene and then at the ground. 

Eugene was about to defend his answer when Jesse blurted out, “Great. First my father and now this.” He looked angry but Eugene sensed something else too. 

His father? Jesse began to walk away. Eugene didn’t think before he caught Jesse’s wrist. He was only looking at Jesse’s face. 

Jesse’s blue eyes went wide at Eugene’s touch and his cheeks reddened. “What?” he spat. 

“Jesse... is everything okay? I know I don’t know you very well, but you don’t seem the type to be upset by other fencers. You can talk to me if you want.”

Jesse looked down at where Eugene was still holding his wrist. Eugene let it go, not meaning to hold it that long.

“I-” Jesse paused. “I think my father is hiding something.”

He sat back down on the bench and Eugene followed. Jesse looked so different when the arrogance was wiped for his face. When he was just talking, his eyebrows furrowed a little and he looked more human. And more attractive, but Eugene didn’t dwell on that long. He shouldn’t have been thinking of how Jesse looked when he was clearly dealing with a lot. 

Jesse began, “When I talk to him about the affair... I can tell he’s keeping something from me. I just... I know something's off. I think he’s lying.”

Shit. Eugene didn’t know what to say. How could he respond to Jesse suspecting his father having an affair? 

“Is it just an instinct?” Eugene asked. “Or do you know he’s hiding something?”

“It’s instinct,” Jesse said, “as of now.”

Eugene rose his eyebrows at Jesse’s last words.

“I’ll text you if I find anything else out,” Jesse said, “unless you don’t want me to. I didn’t mean to drag you into this.”

“Bro, you can text me. I already told me you can talk to me.”

“Thanks,” Jesse said. “I just can’t tell anyone at school, since my father coaches me there.”

“You’re good. I can keep a secret,” Eugene said, miming zipping his lips shut. “And I think you should try to talk to your dad. Family is important, you know? I mean, I have a huge family so we kind of have to talk to each other to communicate.”

“You do?” Jesse asked. 

“Yep. Four younger siblings.”

Jesse’s eyes widened. “Four?” 

Eugene laughed at his expression. “Did you ever want siblings?” Eugene couldn’t really imagine Jesse with siblings since he’d always known Jesse Coste to be the only son of Robert Coste, but Eugene couldn’t imagine not having siblings. He would have been lonely without them. 

Jesse hesitated. “I think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie the theme song to Jessie from Disney channel was going through my head when i was writing this chapter and I… it was a strange experience 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this fic isn't dead! I didn't mean to leave it alone for so long but finals came (and my crippling obsession with banana fish). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Jesse straightened his posture as he sat in the limo, waiting for Eugene to get out of class. He wasn't about to wander around Kings Row again and get lost. This time he didn’t even know where to meet Eugene or why they were meeting. 

Jesse hadn’t expected Eugene to text him at all, but especially hadn’t expected Eugene to invite him to Kings Row. They weren’t even planning on fencing. Jesse didn’t exactly know what to make of that. 

Almost everyone he happened to spend time with he’d met from fencing. He was popular at school through his family name, his reputation, and his money, as the other boys at Exton were popular, but if they didn’t fence then their chances of getting more than a few words out of Jesse were slim. And now here was Eugene, who Jesse knew did fence, but who wanted to talk instead of fence. 

Jesse had asked for more information about what Eugene wanted to talk about but Eugene hadn’t given him anything. Eugene wasn’t usually secretive. 

Then Jesse realized what had changed. Eugene had been the one he was calling and texting the night he figured everything out. The night he’d found Alexandra Cox’s phone number, called her, and didn’t say a word. He’d panicked and hung up and he’d been talking with Eugene about it the entire night. For some reason it had felt too daunting to do alone. Jesse had been secretly relieved Eugene was there to figure out everything with him. 

Jesse hadn’t told Eugene everything, as he still felt strange about everything he realized. Nicholas was his brother. Of all people, the fencer he’d just happened to notice at Kings Row turned out to be his brother. Jesse didn’t tell Eugene that. Eugene knowing that Nick was his brother would only make him side with Nick instead of Jesse. Jesse knew it was selfish to think like that now, but he couldn’t help it. He’d been relying on Eugene too much without even realizing it.

Jesse kept replaying everything in his head, as if thinking about everything nonstop would somehow lessen his anger. Every conversation with his father. Every text he’d sent to Eugene as he’d rummaged around his father’s office and found the phone number. His realization that he had a half- brother. 

His father had been lying to him this entire time. Jesse had wanted to yell at him the instant he found out, but Eugene had calmed him down initially. 

Jesse stared down at his phone and saw Eugene had texted him. 

Jesse stepped out of the limo and walked towards the entrance of Kings Row where Eugene said he was. Eugene was leaning up against the wall of the school, talking with a group of friends who all fell to silence when they spotted Jesse walking towards them. Jesse supposed he could have changed out of his school uniform to not draw attention, but it was too late for that now.

Eugene stepped away from his friend group before Jesse got there. “Hey,” Eugene said, “thanks for meeting with me.”

Jesse nodded, glancing between Eugene and his friends. “I guess you weren’t lying when you said you were popular.”

“You say that like you’re not but I know you are,” Eugene said. 

“And yet I’ve spent more time talking with you lately than anyone else,” Jesse said without really thinking about it. Right after he said it, he realized how much it sounded like flirting. He felt his face redden but turned away before Eugene could see. “So now are you going to tell me why you wanted me to come?” Jesse asked. 

Eugene’s smile fell from his face. Jesse wasn’t good at reading people, not like Eugene was, but Jesse got a sense from Eugene that he was nervous. “Yeah, but let’s go to my dorm first,” Eugene said.

Jesse nodded and followed Eugene until he reached his dorm. Part of Jesse was looking around for Nick, but he didn’t even know what he’d say if he met Nick now. The realization was too fresh in his mind and he was too angry to think about it. 

Eugene opened the door and Jesse sat down in the desk chair. He waited for Eugene to start talking but he could tell Eugene was still nervous. 

“You can tell me,” Jesse said, trying his best to not let any of his anger show through, “whatever it is. I just called and texted you for hours the other night, so it’s only fair that you tell me whatever it is.”

Eugene nodded. “It’s actually about that conversation.”

Jesse glanced up and Eugene was already staring at him.

“I think I know something I’m not supposed to know,” Eugene said. 

Jesse studied Eugene’s expression. 

“You said the name Alexandra Cox, right?” Eugene asked.

Jesse nodded but before he could ask anything else, Eugene spoke. “I didn’t put it together right then. It was when we were texting, I was at the clubhouse with Nick and right after you hung up, Nick's mom called him. And I think... I know. It’s Nick’s mom isn’t it? That Robert coste had an affair with.” 

Jesse froze. Eugene was looking at him now with a combination of pity and worry on his face. Jesse nodded. Guilt filled up Jesse’s chest quickly though. This wasn’t his secret to spread, but it seemed he’d already given Eugene enough clues to figure it out. “It’s her. Nick’s her son. I don’t want to talk about this though.”

“I don’t want to either but I just need to tell you-” Eugene shifted uncomfortably and Jesse watched him. Eugene continued, “I just... I feel bad for Nick. I want to be there for you, Jesse, I do. But I feel guilty for knowing this about Nick when he doesn’t know. You sounded angry when he texted that night and I would be angry too if I was in your position. But don’t be mad at Nick.”

Jesse was taken back. Eugene hadn’t instantly taken Nick's side in this, but how could he expect Jesse to not be mad at Nick? 

“That’s what you wanted me to come here for? So you could tell me that?” Jesse asked, crossing his arms. He could feel anger rising in his chest. 

“I wanted to talk in person. This is serious, Jesse.”

“Of course it’s serious! My father lied to me for sixteen years and I had to find out everything on my own. He wasn’t even going to tell me that I had a half- brother! Shit, I don’t even know if he knows about Nick. So now I have to deal with all of this alone.”

“Jesse, I am here for you and I can’t imagine how tough this is for you,” Eugene said, pity clear on his face. Jesse wanted to slap it off, but he kept his arms crossed. “But why are you mad at Nick?”

“I’m mad at everyone! Now even you!” Jesse shouted. 

“Me?” Eugene asked, his eyebrows raised. 

Jesse turned away slightly as his legs started trembling. “Yes! I expected support from you and now you’re acting like I’m being unreasonable.”

“Your anger at Nick is unreasonable,” Eugene said, scooting closer to where Jesse was sitting. 

“It’s not!” Jesse shouted, anger fueling his words more than reason. “I have every right to be mad at them!”

“Your father lied to you, not Nick,” Eugene tried to explain. 

“You don’t get it,” Jesse said, rising from his chair. Eugene rose too but he didn’t move any closer. “Your family... your family sounds amazing. I really can’t say the same right now. My father is a lying piece of shit and Nick is going to ruin everything!” 

Jesse let himself shout and he felt the anger released from his chest. He was almost shocked at his own outburst. He rarely ever swore like that. 

Eugene’s eyes were wide. He looked about to speak and Jesse raised his brows, daring Eugene to say something just so he could argue back. Jesse wanted to argue more, just so he could have someone to yell at. 

Jesse couldn’t yell at his father and he wasn’t ready to confess to Nick, and Eugene was… he was trying to get Jesse to see reason he didn’t want to see. 

“Jesse, I don’t agree with you,” Eugene said. “I want to help you. I want to be there for you and Nick, but I can’t do that if you’re going to continue to be angry at Nick.”

He flinched back. Something in Jesse’s chest ached. Eugene sided with Nick just as Jesse had expected. 

Jesse hated himself for a moment that he had let Eugene so deep into this part of his life. He shouldn’t have told so much to him. Jesse should have kept him at arm’s length and stopped texting him after they’d fenced but he hadn’t. 

There was something about Eugene that made Jesse want to talk to him, to get closer to him.

“Fine. I’m leaving,” Jesse said, grabbing his phone and walking towards the door. 

“Wait,” Eugene said. Eugene caught his wrist and Jesse wriggled out of his grasp. 

“No,” Jesse said, grabbing the door handle to leave. His face was burning up from anger and his hand was trembling as he tried to open the door. 

“Jesse, you can be mad at me, but you can’t confess everything to Nick like this!” Eugene said as a last attempt.

Jesse froze, momentarily forgetting that he was trying to open the door. He didn’t plan on seeing Nick today anyways. He couldn’t stand to look at him again when he was still so angry. But Eugene didn’t know that. “I’m not. I think I’ve already made it quite clear that I’m leaving.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eugene had been trying to do homework for thirty minutes since the end of fencing practice but hadn’t managed to start it. He kept thinking about Jesse. 

More specifically, about their fight. Jesse had been more angry than Eugene had ever seen him and Eugene had realized too late that his approach wasn’t going to work on Jesse. Eugene still stood by what he said. Jesse couldn’t blame Nick no matter how he tried to justify it, but he’d been too angry to see reason. 

But Eugene still felt awful for not explaining to Jesse how much he wanted to be there for him. Eugene didn’t exactly know how to describe his feelings for Jesse yet, but he knew that this wouldn’t be bothering him so much if Jesse really was just a friend. Though perhaps he was too late. They hadn’t texted since the fight. 

Eugene had formulated too many variations of apologize texts that he no longer kept track of how many he’d made in the last few days. Every message he got, he was hoping it was from Jesse. 

By now, Eugene wasn’t hopeful for a text. He set his phone down and stared at his homework but a knock sounded at the door. Eugene was expecting either Bobby or Nick, but when he opened the door it was Jesse. 

Jesse’s eyes looked sharper than usual. He was crossing his arms with his fencing bag swung over his shoulder. His face still looked flushed from practice too.

Eugene blinked at first in surprise. 

“Hey,” Eugene said, waiting to hear why Jesse was here. “Fencing was over half an hour ago. What are you still doing here?” Eugene made sure to talk softer than he usually did. 

Jesse’s sharp eyes softened. “I just wanted to tell you that I told Nick what I know.” 

He turned to leave but Eugene reached out before he could really think about what he was doing. Eugene caught Jesse’s wrist. Jesse froze. 

“Wait, Jesse,” Eugene began. “Before you leave, I wanted to tell you I’m sorry for how I spoke to you. I never meant to make it seem like I was choosing you or Nick. I sympathize with you both but I didn’t get the chance to say that last time.”

Jesse was staring at Eugene’s hand on his wrist but he began to study Eugene’s face. Slowly, he nodded in acceptance, but his face remained uncertain.

Jesse walked into his room and sat at the desk where he’d sat last time. Eugene was brought back to that day and although some of the anger he’d sensed in Jesse was still there, Jesse seemed more willing to listen now. 

“I really want to be there for you, Jess,” Eugene went on. “Last time, I was trying to do that, but I was also trying to make sense of it for myself. I didn’t want Nick to think I was siding with you or have you think I was siding with Nick.”

Jesse nodded. The tension that was keeping his body stiff seemed to loosen at Eugene’s words. 

“How did you tell Nick?” Eugene asked. If Jesse was still at Kings Row half an hour after practice ended, he must have taken a while to tell Nick.

Jesse cleared his throat and crossed his arms again. “I... uh, may have confronted him.” Before Eugene could ask, Jesse continued, “I told him that I knew everything and then yelled at him. I thought my anger was gone, but I didn’t think it all through. I know I have to apologize though.”

Eugene nodded.

“I promised Nick I wouldn’t tell our father,” Jesse said. 

Eugene noticed how he said ‘our father.’ Perhaps Jesse was getting accustomed to the idea of them being brothers faster than Eugene expected. Then Eugene realized what Jesse was saying. Nick must have been worried about the news going to Robert once Jesse knew but Jesse had assured him that wouldn’t happen. 

“That’s good that you told him that,” Eugene said.

Jesse agreed, “I know I haven’t been the kindest to Nick but I know why you said what you did now. It’s not Nick's fault. It’s my father’s fault, so I’m not letting him get the truth unless it’s from Nick.”

Eugene agreed. Nick deserved to be able to tell someone on his own account. Jesse was giving him that opportunity.

“You might actually make a pretty good brother,” Eugene observed, grinning a little when Jesse’s eyes went wide. 

“Pretty good?” Jesse asked. “I‘ll be better than pretty good.” 

“Well, you are lacking in experience,” Eugene said. 

Jesse scoffed, but he couldn’t argue that he had any experience. “I guess that means I’m going to have to contact you every time I need some advice. You’re qualified enough.”

Eugene laughed, thinking of his siblings meeting Jesse. “I think I’ll have to put you through some practice rounds with my siblings.”

Jesse’s eyes were wide again. “You want me to meet your family?”

Eugene froze, not realizing how it might look to Jesse. To Eugene it wasn’t necessarily a big deal to meet family and he really did consider Jesse a close friend despite not knowing him for very long. But maybe Jesse would think that his suggestion was too far ahead of them. 

“Only if you want to. I’m not going to force my wild younger brothers on you if you aren’t ready,” Eugene added jokingly.

Jesse nodded, his eyes weren’t as wide anymore. “Sure, I’d like to meet them.” He was about to say something, but he closed his mouth. 

“What is it?” Eugene asked. 

“Do… Do you think Nick wants a brother?” Jesse asked Eugene. “I know you two are good friends so have you ever talked about it with him?”

Eugene thought back to all of his conversations with Nick. They had never discussed much about Nick’s home life, since Eugene could tell it was not exactly something Nick enjoyed talking about, but Nick definitely wanted to meet Eugene’s siblings. And Nick was certainly cut out to be a brother if he had managed to share a room and get along with Seiji of all people. 

“He never told me he wanted siblings directly,” Eugene said, “but I think he’d be more than willing to be your brother if you show interest in being his. Siblings look out for each other, you know?”

Jesse nodded again. “Thank you, Gene. I should go,” he finally said. 

Eugene felt like he had more to say, but he couldn’t quite form the words just yet. “Wait,” he said as Jesse was reaching down for his fencing bag. Jesse looked up at him. “Friends look out for each other no matter what too. We are friends, aren’t we?”

Jesse’s eyes were wide and clear of the sharpness from before. Eugene loved how Jesse could become so much softer, even if those moments were rare. Jesse nodded and rushed forward to embrace Eugene. It caught Eugene off guard almost entirely, but Jesse slotted against his chest and underneath his arms perfectly. 

Jesse didn’t say anything for a moment. He just rested his head against Eugene’s shoulder. After another moment of silence, Jesse raised his head, not immediately making eye contact with Eugene out of embarrassment. Eugene hardly thought Jesse had intended to hug him, but he liked it nonetheless. 

“We’re friends, Gene,” Jesse assured him. Jesse was still close to him, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. He stood and gathered his fencing bag. “I have to go, but next time, can I... Can I run my apology to Nick over by you first? I don’t exactly have much experience with this either.”

“With apologizing?” Eugene asked. He tried not to laugh at Jesse’s humiliated expression.

“Yes,” Jesse said, crossing his arms defensively again. 

“Yeah, sure,” Eugene agreed. “I can help with that.”

“And you won’t laugh if it’s bad?” Jesse asked. 

“I can’t promise that,” Eugene said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse was realizing it was much harder to apologize than he had originally anticipated. He had thought he would have some semblance of an idea of what to write, but the moment his thumbs hovered over his phone or his pencil hovered over paper, his mind went blank. 

Jesse groaned, shutting off his phone. He was tempted to call Eugene or text him but he hesitated. Jesse didn’t want Eugene to think he was relying on him just until he had resolved this. 

He wanted to keep Eugene as a friend or a… just someone in his life. He didn’t exactly know what he wanted their relationship to be, but he knew Eugene was important to him. 

Jesse hadn’t meant anything to go beyond friendship, but he’d never had anyone who was willing to stay with him even if he was blinded by anger and ignorance. Jesse had lost Seiji for that very reason. He hadn’t expected Eugene to be any different after he’d gotten angry when all Eugene tried to do was make him see reason. 

Why Eugene had decided to stay Jesse had no idea, but he liked it nonetheless. 

Jesse wanted his apology to Nick to prove to Eugene he was listening to what Eugene said, but he’d never written anything so personal. It was making him feel vulnerable when he tried to write it, yet when he couldn’t think of anything to write, he still felt awful. Jesse hated the entire process. 

Jesse gave up on trying to write an apology by himself since it was just going to turn out awful in the end.

“Marcel, I’ll be back later,” Jesse called to his roommate before he left his dorm. There was no point in trying to finish this apology by himself when Eugene had promised he’d help him look over the apology. 

________

Jesse hesitated before he knocked on Eugene’s door. He had finally figured out the way to Castello after trying to remember the campus so he wouldn’t look like an idiot in front of Eugene. 

He knocked and waited for Eugene to answer. 

He heard Eugene’s muffled voice from inside saying “I’m coming.”

Eugene opened the door as he was tugging his shirt down, revealing the lower half of his abdomen. “Hey, Jess.” 

Jesse glanced at the floor, careful not to see more than he already did. Jesse cleared his throat. “You couldn’t have put on your shirt properly before you opened the door?” Jesse asked, keeping his face as blank as he could.

“You’re impatient. And I didn’t know you’d mind this much,” Eugene said, grabbing a towel and running it through his dripping hair. 

Jesse definitely didn’t mind, but he wasn’t about to tell Eugene that. “How did you know it was me who knocked?”

“Nick sort of just barges in here, and I came back from wrestling practice with the guys, so I kind of just assumed,” Eugene said with a shrug. 

There was something about the way Eugene could assume Jesse was coming that Jesse liked. It was almost like Eugene wasn’t expecting him to leave any time soon. Like their friendship wouldn’t end when Jesse’s problems went away. 

Jesse found himself staring at Eugene’s shirt that clung to his arms. 

Wrestling practice made sense considering Eugene’s build. Jesse had remembered eying him at the banquet but he hadn’t realized how strong Eugene actually was until now. 

Jesse didn’t let his mind wander any further on that subject. Instead he focused on the larger question. “Why were you at wrestling practice and not fencing?”

“The times don’t overlap, and I was hanging out with Chad,” Eugene explained. “Did you just come to insult my practice habits?”

“No,” Jesse said. He realized after a moment he still hadn’t explained himself. “I need your help with the apology.” He sat down at the same desk as he’d sat last time. 

Eugene sat on the edge of his bed close to the desk and nodded. “Sure. What do you have so far?”

Jesse was silent for a moment. He had ideas but nothing to show for them yet. Unless Eugene wanted to see the crumpled up papers in his dorm at Exton, he had no proof.

Eugene was looking at him in suspicion. “Jesse?” He drew his name out. 

“I have ideas,” he said defensively.

“Alright, let’s hear them,” Eugene said. 

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh last time.” Jesse made sure his eyes were glaring directly at Eugene.

Eugene held up his hand as if he was taking an oath. “I promise.”

Jesse nodded now that he had affirmation. “I don’t know how to start. What if he doesn’t want to listen?” 

“Nick will listen. He’s stubborn like you, but he’s not going to push you away when you’re trying to fix things. Just make sure your tone of voice is… more polite than usual.”

Jesse raised his brows. “What do you mean more polite?”

“You can’t be that oblivious, right?” Eugene asked with a grin. It would have been captivating if Eugene wasn’t in the middle of ridiculing Jesse. 

“I am a delight to talk to,” Jesse said, crossing his arms in defense.

“When you want to be,” Eugene muttered but Jesse heard it and lightly kicked him. “But don’t be too arrogant. Nick responds well to honesty so just say whatever you think of,” he advised.

Jesse nodded, hoping Eugene was right.

He thought back to when he confronted Nick. Jesse had been waiting for the opportunity to confront him that Jesse had thought he’d feel relieved afterwards. He thought he’d feel some sort of satisfaction from it. 

None had come. Jesse had just felt guilty for how he treated Nick. 

“I guess... I guess I would start by saying I apologize for the way I handled the issue. I hadn’t meant to punch him.”

“Why did you punch Nick?” Eugene asked.

“It was an accident. But I got mad because he had said he already knew. I think I need to also apologize for not thinking about it from Nick's perspective.” Jesse layered to figure out how he could even begin to word his thoughts. “I know it’s not an excuse but this whole thing... it’s new to me. I thought it would be new to Nick too. It felt like everyone in my life was lying to me but I ended up blaming Nick for it.” Jesse paused to glance up at Eugene. “Do you think Nick will understand?”

Eugene was nodded. “I think so.”

Jesse stared at the desk, trying to avoid Eugene’s eyes.

“Hey,” Eugene said softly, shifting so he was leaning closer to Jesse. “It’s okay to be nervous. Just don’t be...”

“A brat?” Jesse guessed. 

Eugene laughed but shook his head. “I was going to say arrogant. But that works too. Trust me you’re much more likable when you’re not acting like a brat,” Eugene said with a laugh. 

Jesse scoffed and nudged his shoulder, as if trying to keep Eugene from seeing his blush. How could Eugene get away with this kind of stuff? If anyone else had called him a brat Jesse was sure he’d tell them off. 

“So you think it’s good?” Jesse asked Eugene. 

Eugene nodded but then hesitated before he spoke. Jesse could tell Eugene was studying him and Jesse for once didn’t look away. “I think it’s a good apology. But you don’t seem happy with it. Is there something else you want to tell Nick?”

Jesse hesitated. There was something he was missing… 

The first time he’d met Nick, Nick had been with Seiji. They didn’t seem overwhelmingly close but there was something between them that suggested a closeness. A closeness Jesse couldn’t fight his way back through. 

Jesse hadn’t liked Nick from the start, so bias had played more into his actions than he’d cared to originally admit. But if Jesse was going to admit it... he might as well do it now. 

If he didn’t apologize now, his chances of having a brother and a good relationship with him were only going to be slimmer as time passed. 

Jesse finally spoke again. “I think it was hard for me to realize why I thought I could blame Nick. I thought I was mad at him because he was my brother, but I was mad at him because I saw him as a threat to Seiji.”

“To Seiji?” Eugene asked.

Jesse nodded. “Seiji and I used to be fencing partners. We had a... falling out and I had to accept that he wasn’t coming to Exton. That he was staying here with Nick. But I couldn’t.”

“You know Nick isn’t at fault for that either, right?” 

Jesse rolled his eyes. He would’ve taken more offense to that before, but he knew it wasn’t a ridiculous question because he once did fault Nick for that. “Of course I know. I was trying to say that, I… I let my jealousy be the justification for my anger towards Nick. And it isn’t one. I don’t know him very well, but I don’t need to to know he deserves a father and a friend like Seiji. I want to tell that to him.”

Eugene was looking at him with wide eyes and a grin. “Jess, that was perfect.”

Jesse was taken aback. His face flushed from the praise but he was still unsure. “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Eugene said. 

Jesse smiled in relief for a moment and rose. “Is Nick usually in his dorm about now?”

“Yeah, he should be there. You’re going to apologize to him tonight?”

“I want to get it off my chest,” Jesse said. “And I don’t want Nick to hate me any longer.” 

Jesse hesitated to say anything else for another moment. If this didn’t go as he planned, Nick would ignore him and then he’d lose Eugene too. It felt silly and childish to say goodbye so he didn’t say it. 

But he didn’t want to not say anything. “If Nick ends up not accepting it… please just know I tried. Thank you for all of your help,” Jesse said. He was about to walk out the door when he felt a light touch to his shoulder.

Eugene was closer than Jesse had thought but Jesse stepped even closer to him, guided by his touch. Jesse felt Eugene’s arms wrap around him and it felt warm. If Jesse wasn’t set on finding Nick, he would’ve wanted to stay like that for longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Eugene and Jesse had been texting and calling more than ever before, which Eugene didn’t realize was even possible. Not that he minded in the least. 

Jesse had assured him that the apology was well taken and that he and Nick had worked out their differences. Eugene couldn’t help but smile when he got those texts from Jesse. Jesse had never been opposed to having a brother and he had admitted he wanted one before, and now he seemed even more excited. 

But ever since Jesse and Nick began to get along, Jesse and Eugene found themselves talking about almost anything. Eugene was about to call Jesse to rant about his brutal practice with Chad when Jesse called him first.

“Hey, Jess,” Eugene said, tilting his face so that he could hold the phone to his shoulder while packing up his stuff. “I was just about to call you.”

Eugene shrugged the bag onto his shoulder. 

“You were?” Jesse asked. There was a hint of shock in his voice, though Eugene wasn’t entirely sure why. Though Jesse had been the more persistent one at first, they’d become more balanced when it came to who initiated conversation now. 

“Yeah,” Eugene said. “You can go first though. What did you call about?”

Jesse cleared his throat. “I wanted to know if you knew who you were fencing at the banquet.”

“The assignments are out?” Eugene asked. The banquet was only a day away, but Eugene had almost forgotten that he’d signed up.

“Yeah, they sent an email,” Jesse said. 

Eugene put Jesse on speaker as he walked towards his dorm and clicked on his email. Eugene read it and recognized the name. “Oh, I’m fencing Marcel Bereé.”

“You are?” Jesse asked and then he shouted something that sounded like “I can’t believe you didn’t say anything” to someone else, presumably Marcel. Jesse was muffled for a few moments after and then cleared his throat. 

“Is he your roommate?” Eugene asked.

“Yeah, sorry, I was yelling at him because he didn’t tell me. But I forgot that he didn’t know our relationship so I had to fill him in.”

“Our relationship?” Eugene teased. 

“I didn’t mean-” Jesse started.

Eugene laughed to try and assure him he was only kidding. “You’re good, Jess. What did you tell him?”

“I told him we were friends,” Jesse said, something off about his voice. Eugene couldn’t quite place what it was.

It irritated him though because he was typically good at reading people’s voices, and Jesse had been no exception until now. Eugene shrugged it off. “Since Marcel is your roommate, you got any tips for my match?”

“Guard your wrists,” Jesse said. “He likes to get hits there.”

“Thanks,” Eugene said. “You’re fencing Nick like you guys planned, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it strange to not want to fence Seiji for once?” Eugene asked. 

Jesse hesitated. “It’s nice fencing Nick. Fencing Seiji is still something I plan to do, but fencing with Nick is different because we’re so similar.” Jesse paused but then added, “Will you watch my match?”

“Of course. I’ll be cheering you on,” Eugene said without hesitation. 

“Even against Nick?” Jesse asked.

“I guess that depends. Will you cheer me on against Marcel?”

“Yes,” Jesse said, also without hesitation. “What did you call to tell me?”

“Oh, my family is coming to the banquet,” Eugene said. “My mom helps out with one of the charity sponsors.”

“Can I meet them?” Jesse asked. 

Eugene hadn’t expected Jesse to be the one to suggest it. He’d blushed at the mention of meeting his family before. “Yeah, of course,” Eugene said.

__________ 

“Good job, bro,” Eugene said in congratulations as he shook hands with Marcel. They’d fenced a great match but in the end Marcel's quick attacks overpowered Eugene. 

“Thank you,” Marcel said. He seemed kind and level headed, very much unlike Eugene’s first impression of Jesse. 

Eugene glanced around for Jesse as they made their way off of the piste so other matches could continue.

Eugene finally spotted Jesse by his blond hair. Even though he’d fenced not even a half hour ago, it was perfect. 

Eugene suddenly remembered seeing Jesse for the first time at the fall banquet. He looked almost the same as he did then, but this time Jesse was smiling and his eyes were locked on Eugene’s. Last time, It had been a struggle just to get Jesse to smile for half a second and even that smile was one of arrogance. Not like the smile he wore now. 

“Gene, you fenced amazing!” Jesse said as he came up to Eugene. “It’s not often I see Marcel’s opponents be willing to go on the offense as much as he does.”

“Thanks,” Eugene said. “You know, losing to Marcel technically gives me more of a reason to practice with you at Exton.”

Jesse had a shocked look on his face but before Eugene could ask what he meant, his mom and his youngest sibling came rushing up to him. Eugene knelt down to hug his brother, Aaron, who was grinning with a wide smile. He came at Eugene with a hand extended as if he held an imaginary épée.

“You got me!” Eugene said as he pressed his chest. He used to have to feign injury from Aaron whenever he’d lunge and pretend to fence, but he’d actually gotten much stronger. 

Before he could turn to introduce Jesse, Aaron lunged at him next with the same extended hand. Jesse stumbled, surprised by the force of Aaron’s lunge. After a moment, Jesse played along. “Oh, you hit me!” Jesse tried. He wound up saying it more to Eugene in question than to Aaron, but Aaron didn’t seem to mind. 

“Gene, you fenced really good. Sorry you lost,” Aaron said and hugged Eugene. 

“Thanks, bro,” Eugene said, ruffling Aaron’s hair. He turned to his mom. “Hey, Mom.”

“Hi, Gene,” she said. “You really did fence wonderfully.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Eugene said. 

“And who is this?” she asked, gesturing to Jesse. 

Jesse shook her hand. “I’m Jesse Coste. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Do you fence with my brother?” Aaron asked, tugging on Jesse’s sleeve. 

“I fence at Exton but I have fenced Eugene before. He’s really talented,” Jesse said to Aaron. 

Eugene saw his mom smile and he knew Jesse didn’t have to worry about getting her to like him. Jesse really could be a kiss ass when he wanted to be.

Eugene’s mom held out her hand for Aaron to take. “It was nice meeting you, Jesse.” She smiled at him and then Eugene next. “I have to go help with the sponsors.”

Eugene nodded and they turned to leave. 

Jesse rubbed his leg where Aaron had attacked him. 

“I think you did pretty well for first brother-in-training practice."

"I better have. This is going to bruise."

"He’s pretty strong for such a young kid, right?” Eugene asked. 

Jesse nodded. “At least he can use that force through fencing.” After Jesse dropped his efforts of rubbing the bruise, he asked, “Did you mean what you said before?”

“What do you mean?” Eugene asked, trying to remember what they’d been talking about.

Jesse raised his eyebrows. “Do you really want to practice with me again?”

“Uh, yeah,” Eugene said as if it was obvious. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I… don’t recall being very kind that time we did,” Jesse said.

“You did say “I told you I would beat you”, but you also said you had fun, so I don’t really mind,” Eugene said. 

Jesse looked embarrassed at first remembering the words he’d said but he covered it up quickly with a look of confidence. “I did have fun. I guess I should try fencing reserves more often,” Jesse said. 

“Well, you will be fencing Nick quite a lot now, right? Did you talk to your father yet?” Eugene asked, glancing around the banquet hall for Robert Coste. 

Jesse nodded. “He handled it well. He’s still processing everything, but he wants Nick to feel welcome. We’re even going to have Thanksgiving together,” he said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

“That’s amazing, Jess,” Eugene said. “I’m happy everything worked out.”

Jesse smiled and glanced around for Nick. Nick was sitting with Seiji with his head resting on Seiji's shoulder. After fencing and all the stress that came from telling Robert, no wonder he was exhausted.

“It did,” Jesse said. His words sounded sure but there was something in his expression that made Eugene hesitate.

Before Eugene could ask, Jesse slotted his hand into Eugene’s and tugged lightly. “Come with me.”

Eugene followed him as they slipped out of the banquet hall. They found their way to a small porch that overlooked the venue. 

Jesse was staring out at the forest beyond it, avoiding Eugene’s eyes. 

“Are you okay, Jess?” Eugene asked. “Did something happen?”

“No, no. I... I couldn’t be happier with the outcome of telling my father. It’s just that,” he paused and took a breath. “It’s just that I realized how much I’d depended on you throughout this whole thing and I realized I shouldn’t have, but I want to keep... whatever it is we are now.”

Jesse’s cheeks were flushed once he finished. Eugene couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or from embarrassment, but he knew his own cheeks were warm too. Jesse rarely expressed such honest emotion like he just did.

“I want to keep it too,” Eugene assured him. He stepped closer, almost by instinct. “And I never minded that you relied on me. I relied on you too. You don’t have to make it sound like you were some burden. I knew what I was getting into when I made the deal to fence with you.”

Jesse glanced up at him like he was weighing the truth of his words. “What is our relationship?” 

Eugene studied Jesse. He was crossing his arms impatiently but he looked hesitant. 

The words came easily to Eugene in his head. He hadn’t realized it instantly but it was more than clear now.

“I like you,” Eugene confessed. 

Jesse’s eyes were wide but he smiled. He fitted his arms around Eugene’s neck. “Prove it,” Jesse said with a smirk playing on his lips. 

Eugene hesitated for only a second, but he realized how close he was to Jesse and he didn’t need any persuasion. He tilted his head so their mouths aligned and he kissed Jesse gently. 

Jesse kissed him back, tightening his arms around his neck. They only released each other after a moment to catch their breath.

They were still close, their chests touching, when Jesse shivered. 

“It’s freezing out here,” Jesse muttered. 

“We should head back anyways before my family tries to find me,” Eugene said. 

Jesse laughed and nodded in agreement. “You better warn me if you have any other brothers who are thinking of attacking me.” 

Eugene took Jesse’s hand. “Oh, I have a few more. And a sister that wouldn’t hesitate to do the same. But at least you’ll be getting some practice in for learning how to handle Nick.”

Jesse looked nervous, which only made Eugene laugh more. 

“You’ll be a great brother, Jess,” Eugene assured him. “You already are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this last addition to secrets! I literally never expected this to be three parts- holy shit! But it was super fun to write so I hope you had fun reading it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to insert text messages into AO3 but I have a feeling this fic is gonna make me try cause idk if I'm vibing with the bold 'text' messages.


End file.
